


Quite Domestic

by Blinking



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, More Characters Coming later - Freeform, The angst comes later be ready, They’re soulmates your honor, they really need to talk about a lot of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinking/pseuds/Blinking
Summary: Zak and Darryl had recently moved in together, they’ve been planning for months now.Adventures and miscommunication ensues
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post some updates about this on my Twitter  
> @lovelynights3

It was actually quite domestic. 

Skeppy would notice the smallest things when it came to living with Bad, and in turn Bad would be observant as well. They both had little quirks that would either make the others day or annoy them to no end. 

Skeppy would sometimes be a little forgetful which didn’t bother Bad at all, after all it was normal to be forgetful at times. Though some other times Skeppy would forget about buying groceries, turning off lights, and sleeping a little too much. 

Bad on the other hand, he did things that would annoy Skeppy as well. Staying up late working, drinking a little too many energy drinks that you could barely see the floor, or giving Rat more attention than him. Sure the last one shouldn’t matter much but it did, too Skeppy at least. 

They expected this when they moved in together after months of planning, first they met up which got everyone excited. It was streams and laughter until Bad had to leave at least, Skeppy didn’t want him to leave so he hugged Bad longer than he should’ve. Bad hugged back even if he didn’t like being touched, he had a little bit of his own problems that he hasn’t gotten through. Even then, the hug felt like it would be the last time they would see each other. 

Both of them were sure it was. 

Yet they were here sitting on the couch, something on the tv that they both stopped paying attention to long ago. It was from Disney+ that was something he was sure about, Gravity Falls maybe? Skeppy looked over at the older, he noticed that he was taller than him but only by an inch or two, he had more muscle too, and his eyes were a really pretty shade of green. Maybe it was the light but his cheeks were a really pretty shade of red, natural red. 

It wasn’t unusual for Skeppy’s head to keep noticing and repeating these features, they were really pretty, Bad was really pretty. It was amazing how he was still single, if anything he was everything you would want in a man. 

“Hey look at this fanart.” Skeppy snapped back, and Bad had his phone in his hand with some cute fanart on the screen. Skeppy smiled and Bad brought it closer to him scrolling down farther. Skeppy smiled slightly, of course he wasn’t one for a calm domestic life but he could definitely get used to it if it was like this everyday. 

As for now something was on the tv that they weren’t paying attention to, Rocco laid beside Skeppy’s feet while Rat would lay on Bad’s lap and they glared at each other. While it seemed like they would get along the two usually argued for Bad’s attention, it was an endless battle between the two. 

It didn’t matter though as Skeppy knew he would get more. 

“Hey Zak,” Skeppy looked over to Bad who was smiling, he was always smiling. “What do you want to do for dinner?” Skeppy would admit he hasn’t thought about it all day. 

“Do we have anything to cook with?” Skeppy asked, he remembers the faithful day Bad looked at his kitchen. The pantries were all empty, DoorDash bags scattered throughout the counters, and Bad’s laughter slowly filling the air. Skeppy felt offended but when Bad asked if he even knew how to cook, god couldn’t even describe how red his face went. 

“Probably not, we’ve been ordering food lately.” Bad picked Rat up, setting her beside Skeppy. The younger could’ve swore Rat glared at him as he stuck his tongue out walking over to where Bad was standing. Rocco followed his owner into the kitchen curious to what they were doing. 

“See anything?” Skeppy asked as he grabbed a drink from the fridge. 

“Nope, we have to go grocery shopping which you were supposed to do last week anyways.” Bad crossed his arms with an annoyed face. Skeppy smiled nervously as he ran to get his shoes on. He could hear Bad’s silent laughter, it wasn’t that funny but he also felt his own smile grow. 

It was Bad’s fault. 

Skeppy’s room wasn’t as messy as he would think, not as bad as Bad’s. There were a couple of water bottles on his desk and a bag here and there but he could see everything. Bad would tell him that if he could find his stuff then it didn’t matter, but it was annoying if any guest came over, but at least Bad understood that. Skeppy found himself getting lost in his mind again, what was he looking for? 

“Zak are you ready?!” Right, he was looking for shoes. 

His shoes were red almost like converse but not completely there yet. They were better than Bad’s, Bad may have height, muscle, and any facial features but damn Skeppy has fashion sense at least. Bad didn’t care that much but compared to Zak who wore mostly the same thing every day but it was better than sweatpants and a t-shirt. Especially those red, old, and dirty ass shoes he wore out. 

“I’m ready, I just had to find my shoes.” Skeppy looked down snickering. Which Bad did his infamous growl at in pure annoyance. 

“My shoes aren’t that bad.” Rolling his eyes Bad walked out the door with keys in hand, he was twirling them. 

“We could still get you new ones, I know you haven’t used all that 50k just yet.” Skeppy said as they walked into the garage, of course they locked Rat and Rocco up in their respective kennels. 

Both dogs were whining at the instance. 

“I don’t need new ones though, these work just fine, as long as they cover my feet and I’m able to walk in them everything is good.” Bad opened the door to their shared car. 

“That’s almost the same logic you used for your room, which by the way is still messy,” Skeppy couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Bad’s face. “I’m just asking how you find anything in there with all the energy drink cans.” 

“Cause, I leave a lot of things in the same place so I know where it is.” The car engine revved up once Bad turned the keys, drowning out Skeppy’s voice along with the conversation. 

“Still doesn’t make sense why we can’t get you new shoes but okay I guess.” They started driving, Skeppy turning on the radio. Bad immediately turned it to a channel with rock or metal music, it was a wonder how Bad’s ears weren’t dead. 

“What are we doing for dinner though?” Bad asked again, tapping the wheel to music. Skeppy thought about it, he wanted it to be simple, but also something that they can do together, it was mostly because Skeppy needed to know how to cook. 

“How about,” Skeppy kept thinking about it but nothing came to mind. “I honestly have no clue, I usually just order food.” 

“That’s why we’re cooking.” Bad said bluntly, the younger looking out the window hoping for an answer to come to mind. 

“What is something we haven’t had in awhile?” Skeppy asked, turning to Bad. They both thought about it. 

“We haven’t had anything Italian in awhile I guess.” Bad turned into the Walmart parking lot, the radio being turned down slowly. 

“Alright we have a general idea for dinner at least.” The car turns off and they both step out as Bad grabs his phone and wallet, Skeppy doing the same. They weren’t far from the entrance so they still had some time to think about it. 

“Spaghetti?” Skeppy suggested, it was simple and easy and they could both make it if Bad wanted to that is. It wasn’t that Bad liked cooking alone but he did tend to get a bit territorial of the kitchen Skeppy would say. 

“That sounds good, I also really want to make a dessert, like muffins, or cupcakes, maybe brownies,” Skeppy loved when Bad would be going on about something he was determined to do, the list is always endless but that was okay. “Skeppy!” 

“Yes?” Skeppy looked over with an immediate answer. He never realizes how much he zones out. 

Especially around Bad. He just has that sort of power just like Skeppy has the power to be able to hug anytime he wants. It was a nice trade off. 

“What do you think we do?” They’re standing at the entrance and soon enough start walking into the store getting a cart. 

“Whatever you want, personally I would want muffins, like double chocolate chip muffins.” Bad nodded. 

“Those sound amazing right now,” Bad grabbed a cart with Skeppy following behind, his hands in his hoodie pockets. “Alright that’s what we’re making today.” 

“We’re?” Skeppy looked up. 

“Well yea, you need to learn how to cook.” Skeppy thanked whatever was out there for this happening. 

“That sounds great.” 

The two walked around, getting ingredients for dinner and their dessert. Skeppy though, Skeppy found the toy section, and with the child in him he couldn’t help but walk down the aisle. 

Bad wandered through the store trying to find his blue friend, making to the toy aisle he looked down each and every one of them. Bad, for some reason, felt his senses heighten, he stopped by an aisle full of toy guns. Looking down, he turned into it. 

Skeppy was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

Bad was watching carefully, while he had an idea he wasn’t fully sure. 

“Oh Bad,” Bad felt himself smile but changed completely once he turned around. “I have you now.” Skeppy had a wicked smirk planted on his face. 

Bad grabbed a gun off the shelf and pointed it towards the shorter. “Who has the high ground now? The one who knows how to actually shoot a gun or the one who has barely any knowledge?” Skeppy’s smirk was replaced with a quick frown. 

“Still me.” Skeppy pretends to shoot Bad who immediately covered his chest. “It’s about who can shoot the fastest, not the one with better skills.” Bad smiled. 

“You shot me in my heart,” Skeppy walked over to the brunette and put the gun down. “How could you love.” A blush could barely be seen, Skeppy knew this was all a joke. 

“You betrayed me.” 

“How?” 

“By not allowing me to eat your muffin yesterday and instead gave some to Rat.” Bad rolled his eyes coupled with chuckle and him getting back behind the cart. 

“Really that’s it?” 

“Yup.” Skeppy shot Bad in the head giggling as he set it down. Bad put his back as well even if he didn’t use it. Skeppy wrapped his hands around Bad’s waste engulfing him in a hug. 

“Not in the store.” Bad started moving away. 

“Take away my privilege then.” Skeppy smiled and so did Bad, it was hard not to. 

“No.” Bad whispered as he went down an aisle full of chips and drinks. 

It was these moments in which Skeppy was fine being in a calm domestic life, as long as he had Bad he would live like this forever. This was their life and they were both content with it all. 

“Do we have everything?” Bad asked as he put some monster in the cart. Skeppy nodded silently as they walked to checkout Bad going on about something, Skeppy didn’t even know. He was barely listening as his own head was going on about something. 

Honestly it was a good day so far, still he knew once Bad got home he would start his usual Saturday stream, after all it was almost 1pm. Skeppy would probably just sleep or exercise a bit, he needed to today. 

The whole day was planned for both of them and they were okay with that, they wouldn’t stress and the day would go by smoothly. Skeppy was fine with it, he always was. 

It was actually quite domestic.


	2. Quite Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler before cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: lovelynights3
> 
> Check for some minor updates on book

In Skeppy’s opinion the trip was actually successful, mostly because they stayed on track getting what they needed. Even if they did get distracted by playing with those toys. That was then and this was now though, and right now Skeppy was trying to find a conversation starter, it felt unusual. They could always talk about anything and everything. 

Maybe it was because he was tired and Bad was as well, they both knew they had to do something before just sitting down for a few hours. Perhaps that was it, that’s the reason. Skeppy tried to reason with himself as he looked towards the older male, who was tapping his fingers to the beat of the music. Skeppy never noticed how often Bad does that, just tap his fingers or his feet to the beat of music. 

It was quite nice. 

Luckily their shared home wasn’t very far from the store so it only took one song to play before they made it to the driveway. Bad rubbed his eyes with a yawn coming after, yea he was tired, but Skeppy knew he wouldn’t admit it. Bad was stubborn like that, it would take a long time to get him to admit anything. Skeppy wouldn’t lie, he was the same way, it was why they bickered or had their ‘divorces’. 

They were both stubborn in their own way and if Skeppy has been taught anything it was that people like them don’t clash well. 

Bad stepped out of the car to go carry in the groceries and of course Skeppy was going to as well. There weren't many but they were filled to the brim with stuff, some breaking very slowly from the amount. Both men were trying to be careful when carrying the bags in, being successful in the process. With a huff, Bad set the last bag down and began filling the cabinets, pantry, and fridge with food. It looked better than before. 

“Well we did it.” Skeppy looked over to Bad who was walking to let Rocco and Rat out of their kennels, both dogs very excited to see their owners home. 

“Yea, it looks good,” Skeppy smiled as he put the last item in the fridge. He put his hands in his pocket looking around. “Too bad most of it might be gone by tomorrow.” Skeppy shrugged going to pet Rocco. 

“And why do you say that?” Bad asked, he was getting ready to let Rat out in the backyard so she could run or do her own business. 

“You know us, midnight snacks and drinks ensue.” Skeppy couldn’t hold back the small scoff that left his mouth. 

Bad opened the door with a small smile. “Yea, most of it by you, I stay in my room all night.” 

“Trust me I know, I can hear you through the walls.” Skeppy crossed his arms. “Either way, you have to admit it, we both take whatever we can get our hands on especially during late streams.” Skeppy said, he emphasized some of the words as he stared at Bad. 

Bad felt his face heating up a bit at the jab, he knew doing streams late at night wasn’t good but it was really whatever. He did them cause he had nothing else to do and couldn’t sleep that night. Did he feel bad for his viewers? 

Maybe. 

“I have to do my Saturday stream anyways, so they won’t even get a late night stream today.” Bad closed the door once both of the dogs were out. 

“You say that then boom it’s 1am and you’re playing something.” Skeppy explained, finally taking off his hoodie. 

“That’s only because the energy drinks last longer than they should thank you very much.” Bad said, the tone being obvious. 

Skeppy rolled his eyes going to the kitchen to get some water. 

“Fine, you’re not allowed any energy drinks today, no monster, no bang, or red bull.” Bad opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it. Skeppy smiled slightly knowing he was right. 

“That’s not fair,” Bad almost yelled. “And I don’t even drink bang, who drinks bang!?” Bad was trying not to smile but being defeated once he saw Skeppy shake his head. 

“Who cares!?” Skeppy screamed back playfully. “It’s an energy drink!” Skeppy through his hoodie towards Bad, the older caught it with a small smile. 

Skeppy knew it was his time to run once he saw Bad walking towards him. Now, he was a fast runner don’t get him wrong, but he’s in a house. 

“How the turn tables.” 

“No no, turn those fucking tables back!” Skeppy screamed getting backed into a wall. Sure he was blushing, and yea he loved this more than he should’ve but that’s not important. Bad threw his hoodie back at his face with a wide grin. 

“I have to go stream, let the dogs in when they want to.” Skeppy held his hoodie tightly. 

“Yes sir!” Bad shut his door and Skeppy’s smile slowly faded. 

Sometimes it gets to him, and maybe it gets to Bad as well, that this won’t last forever. They would get tired of eachother soon enough, but Skeppy usually pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He was generally a positive person and Bad friended him at a moment where he felt the most alone so maybe it was destiny that they would stay together. Friends or more. 

At least, that’s what Skeppy would hope for. It’s all he could do. 

The dogs were scratching at the door once Skeppy turned to it, Rocco standing there and Rat sitting next to him. They had a short staring contest before he finally walked over to them. He smiled as they both walked inside, even if Rat and him wouldn’t get along well they both made Bad happy. 

That’s the thing about dogs they can know if you’re a good person just by looking at you. Did Rat think Skeppy was a good person? He knew Rocco did cause he hasn’t run or bit him ever since he got him. Did Rocco think Bad was a good person, the answer is yes. Rocco thinks everyone is a good person. Rat, just like her owner, is easy to make jealous. 

Dogs can also represent someone’s personality. 

Skeppy thinks he’s made some progress. 

He watched as Rocco laid on the ground next to the couch and Rat ran to Bad’s room which he walked over to. Deciding that she should be let in he opened the door and Bad was streaming, reading the chat, thanking donos, and it was all normal. 

Skeppy figured he should do something as well, he just didn’t know what. He told himself he would exercise or come up with some video ideas, but he honestly just wanted to lay down and not move anymore. He didn’t want to move until it was dinner time at least so that way he could Bad cook, that’s what he was excited for. Skeppy wasn’t the one to get excited about cooking, there were so many ways he could mess up and then have to throw everything away, but with Bad he had a chance. 

Skeppy looked towards his fluffy dog, “Oh to be a dog and lay around all day,” Rocco put his head up, cocking it to the side as he saw his owner sit next to him. “Rocco please give me your life.” Skeppy petted Rocco’s head causing the dog to flip on his back. The raven happily obliged to rubbing his stomach, seeing his leg start kicking he knew he was doing it right. 

Once he was done Rocco laid his head on Skeppy’s lap, a breath and then the dog fell asleep. It was as peaceful as it could get even if the position wasn’t the most comfortable Skeppy found himself falling asleep. 

Bad had told him many times not to fall asleep during the day cause then he would stay up all night, it felt a bit hypocritical of him. While Bad wouldn’t sleep during the day, that was only if he stayed up, he still stayed up all night. Bad could care for everyone but not himself, well he did sometimes, but it wasn’t enough. 

Skeppy understood it though and tried to respect it as much as possible cause he’s right, but Bad wasn’t allowed to stay up if he wasn’t allowed to sleep during the day. While each of them still broke these rules they each tried to respect the trade off, even if they didn’t exactly agree with it. 

With the thought in mind Skeppy stood up before he officially passed out, but now he didn’t know what to do. He was tired now but he could try to do something, get his mind going. He could call one of his other friends to come over and they could do something, they would have to be quiet though. It wasn’t that people didn’t know they lived together, they did, it was just that Bad was streaming. 

He remembers streaming that day and Bad coming into his room again, like they did when they met up, of course everyone was excited. It was for a different reason which they were moving in with each other, of course everyone was freaking out. Skeppy remembers being happy it was happening. Answering some questions and playing together before going to their respective rooms to sleep. 

It’s now only a fond memory. 

Skeppy decided against calling his friends and just instead went back to the couch. He was gonna make sure to not fall asleep and Bad should be done with his stream in an hour or two which wasn’t terrible. He could do anything but be really loud. Scroll through Twitter or watch tv, two very nice and entertaining options. Skeppy wanted to watch some of the show they were watching together but he knew Bad would be a bit upset if he did. It was their show. 

Skeppy looked around for the remote, deciding to just watch some YouTube, whatever was good anyway. 

There wasn’t much on the old website anymore, in a way Skeppy felt bad. He remembers when it was filled with creativity but that can’t last forever, everyone knew eventually that it would become horrible. Even then watching old videos of your favorite people to just have a bit of happiness for a moment wasn’t bad. It felt nice to just check on them and see how they’re doing.

As of right now Skeppy would browse trying to find something, mindless entertainment. He thought it was better than doing nothing at least, he only needed some videos to keep him in it for an hour or two. Finally settling on one of Bad’s older videos he got seated, patting the couch he signaled that Rocco could jump up and join him, which he did. Rocco would take any chance to hop on the couch, it was probably much more comfortable than the floor. 

Skeppy looked up for a moment recognizing the video, it was a ‘troll’ done by Bad, in reality it was a nice gift. A whole server dedicated to Skeppy for Skeppy, it made him smile. He remembers everything from that day from the surprise to actually being gifted it as a late birthday gift even if it was in July. No matter what Skeppy loved it. Bad was nice like that though, he would do anything for his friends even if it was at the most random moments. 

He looked down from the tv for a second and started petting Rocco. Skeppy could tell the dog appreciated the gesture by coming closer to Skeppy as a result. Hearing Bad’s voice slowly drown out as his vision started to blur. He closed his eyes for just a moment hearing his own voice in the background now, it sounded far away. In all honesty it was soothing to hear Bad’s voice echo. 

It was quite nice actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat or drink something today :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is just some practice writing 
> 
> Make sure to drink and stay hydrated :)


End file.
